One Last Time
by davidr11
Summary: Short one shot. Impact from an extinction level comet is about to happen, Jade and Tori's last moments are observed.


**AN: Short one shot. Inspired by One Last Time by Ariana Grande's music video. Lyrics in this are from One Last Time by Ariana Grande. Please forgive any spelling errors, I typed this story on mobile.**

…

 _TV News Anchorman: The comet heading straight for California is expected to impact in less than 30 minutes. All early detection systems failed to see the comet coming. We recommend to stay home and indoors, if you have a basement head there. Evacuation is suggested but not being enforced. It should be noted this is believed to be an extinction level impact._

Tori and Jade sat there staring at the screen. No one could believe what was about to happen, what makes it worse is there had been next to no warning. The streets outside were complete chaos, Tori saw no need in trying to even evacuate herself. From what she understood Southern California was about to be wiped off the map, and the resulting fallout was expected to wipe out 90% of life on Earth, including humans.

Tori grabbed her girlfriends hand. "Jade, I'm so scared." Jade looked over at her girlfriend and tried to put on a brave face. "I can't lie, me too Tori." Grabbed grabbed Tori in a hug. It was quite possibly the tightest hug they ever had. "Let's go to my roof," Tori says in a small voice.

…

 _ **I was a liar**_

 _ **I gave into the fire**_

 _ **I know I should've fought it**_

 _ **At least I'm being honest**_

 _ **Feel like a failure**_

 _ **'Cause I know that I failed you**_

 _ **I should've done you better**_

 _ **'Cause you don't want a liar (come on)**_

…

On Tori's roof Jade was lying down with Tori lying down on her, head chest level with Jade holding her. "Tori," Jade started to sob a bit with a solitary tear running down her face. "I'm so sorry I was ever mean to you. I just didn't know how to handle my feelings."

"Shh, shh," Tori said while kissing Jade's hand, "It's okay, we've had this discussion. You never even needed to ask for forgiveness. I love you so much Jade." It was Tori's turn to let out a sob as she pushed her body up to give her beautiful girlfriend a kiss.

…

 _ **So one last time**_

 _ **I need to be the one who takes you home**_

 _ **One more time**_

 _ **I promise after that, I'll let you go**_

 _ **Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart**_

 _ **All I really care is you wake up in my arms**_

 _ **One last time**_

 _ **I need to be the one who takes you home**_

 _ **I don't deserve it**_

…

Tori looked at her phone, 15 minutes until impact. She couldn't believe her life, Jade's life, all her friends and families lives, all about to be ended. Maybe with no proof they had ever lived left, no proof they had lived and loved. Shared memories, had fights, forgave each other. Just all gone, no legacy for her, or humanity left. She was just glad the last few minutes of her life would be shared with Jade.

"Where do you think our friends are?" Tori asks Jade in a near whisper. "Well Beck's in Canada for the weekend. Andre, Robbie and Cat should have been hanging out today. So I imagine they're hold up somewhere. Waiting like we are."

Tori's started to sob, she just wished her friends could have been here. It just feels incomplete for this to happen without all of them together.

…

 _ **I know I shouldn't fight it**_

 _ **At least I'm being honest**_

 _ **Just stay with me a minute**_

 _ **I swear I'll make it worth it**_

 _ **'Cause I don't want to be without you**_

…

Five minutes until impact. The comet was visible up in the sky now, god it seemed so fucking huge. Speeding it's way through space to destroy their home. It looked almost beautiful though. Jade's hand is just pressed up against Tori's mouth as Tori just kisses it over and over, whispering how much she loves Jade. Jade has her lips permanently pressed against Tori's forehead.

"Tori, marry me," Jade continues, "I know it sounds silly, but just say yes and we can die as wife and wife. Who cares about some pointless ceremony and paper." Tori just sobs harder, "Of course Jade, I love you, I love you, I love you." Tori was going off on a rant just saying that over and over. Jade didn't mind, she just kept saying, "I love you too" over and over.

…

 _ **So one last time**_

 _ **I need to be the one who takes you home**_

 _ **One more time**_

 _ **I promise after that, I'll let you go**_

 _ **Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart**_

 _ **All I really care is you wake up in my arms**_

 _ **One last time**_

 _ **I need to be the one who takes you home**_

…

Impact is imminent, should happen any second. Tori and Jade stand up and embrace each other. "One last time Jade, kiss me." So Tori and Jade embracing each other kiss. They kiss as a large rock in the sky, covered in flames like some vengeful weapon sent down by the gods, impacts with LA.


End file.
